Space Station Duran
by Artemis Tano
Summary: *sigh-bad title again* So this is a FUTA ShizNat story, takes place in a space prison, this was a request from someone, and I'm rather happy about it. Warnings- some language, lemon, futa, girlxgirl content, rape mention(2x), small amount of violence. Characters- ShizNat, Harukino, Chie/Aoi, Tate, Mai, Nao. Other genres-humor, crime... comfort? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone~! So I recently got my 2nd request-seriously, the 2nd one I've ever had-and I liked it! It was a request from someone who'd rather not have their name mentioned. They wanted me to write a futa ShizNat story, and I was like, "Hell yes!". So...here it is! It is the most elaborate story I've ever written, and will take a few(2-4) chapters to get to the actual lemon. Starts off a bit slow, but everyone's favorite Fujino appears in the next chapter, so don't worry! A bit AU, trying not to be OOC, ShizNat, Harukino, Chie/Aoi, all that. Mai, Tate, and Nao are also on board, but they aren't yuri pairings so...yeah. This is set on a** ** _space prison,_** **and guess who just got arrested? Yup! Our favorite wolf! I will explain her case and why she's innocent in the story. So if Natsuki is the ONLY prisoner on this ship and everyone else is the crew...where does Shizuru come in?**

 **Strong WARNING- there is a mention and slight theme of rape, however it's muddled badly in the police report as Natsuki explains, and will only reappear once after this chapter. No detailed rape scenes.**

"Move it, Kuga," Nao growled. Natsuki glared at her, only breaking off to wince as Nao yanked her hands up behind her back at a higher angle. "I'm going, I'm going. Calm down." Natsuki muttered, weary from the long journey. Stifling a yawn, Natsuki stopped marching so Nao could open the door, grimacing as bright light hit her. "This is the common area, mutt. See that pole?" Nao pointed to a tall metal pole in the center of the room that was lit up with lights from above. "Not blind, so...yeah." Natsuki grunted as Nao whacked her over the head, grabbing the back of Natsuki's neck as she forced her down the stairs. "That, mutt, is where you get to sit everyday for your inspection-weapons, drugs, marks, anything out of the ordinary. Up there-" Nao said, jerking Natsuki's head to the left and pointing to another floor while directing Natsuki up a different flight of stairs, "is where you'll have therapy sessions with Mai. That's the kitchen, bathrooms are down that hall, and _this"_ Nao said, shoving Natsuki forwards into a wall, "is your cell."

Natsuki turned, gritting her teeth in anger as Nao shut her cell door. _Oh yeah, you and I are gonna get along real well, Kuga._ Nao thought. "Nao, where's the prisoner?" Nao turned in shock as Chie appeared behind her, Aoi in tow. "Finally got out of your bed? Thought it got quiet around here..." Nao trailed off suddenly, looking uneasily in the other direction as Chie smirked and Aoi shot them both a blushing death glare. "She's in there." Nao muttered, jerking her head to the side. "Idiot. We have to introduce her to the captain first." Nao quickly got out of the way as Aoi threw open Natsuki's cell door and grabbed her collar(yes, she has a collar on. It makes it so much more fun, okay?), yanking her up to her feet. _Th-the hell is this?!_ Natsuki thought in a panic as she came face to face with a pissed brunette.

"Aoi honey, the captain wants to see her in one piece," Chie said with just a bit of worry in her voice. Aoi growled and practically threw Natsuki to Chie, who caught her with a grin. Natsuki leaned back as Chie smirked like a wolf(heh, irony), catching her chin with one hand. "Man, that collar suits you..." Chie whispered as she pulled Natsuki out of her cell. Natsuki blushed, avoiding Chie's smirk and Aoi's death look. _Well, these two are a heck of couple,_ Natsuki thought dryly. Snapped out of her thoughts by a jerk on her colle, Natsuki let out a yelp as the ground disappeared underneath her. A hand reached up and grabbed her shoulder, steadying her. "Watch out for the steps," a new voice said. Opening her eyes cautiously, Natsuki found herself with one foot on a step and the other dangling in space as the redhead below her held her shoulder up, mostly likely keeping her from falling to death. "Uh, thanks." Natsuki said, placing her foot back on solid ground. "Are you Natsuki?" The girl asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "…yes. Are you the captain?" Natsuki asked, hoping for some good news. "Sorry, no. I'm Mai, your therapist. Well, I'm actually the ship's therapist, but considering you're our only prisoner…" Natsuki did a double take, eyes bugging out of her head.

"Wait, what?! I'm really the only prisoner here?! Oh man, I'm gonna be killed, aren't I?! But it wasn't even my fault! I swear! I just-" Natsuki started as Mai clapped a hand over her mouth, eyebrow twitching. "Natsuki, I know your whole situation. I have already read your file. This station is…a specialty center, in a way. We only deal with offenders of your kind, and generally can…well, solve these kinds of impulses." Natsuki blushed furiously, taking a step back. "O-oi! I didn't-I _really_ didn't-I mean, yes, I overreacted, but she-and I was just-my charge shouldn't even be-" Natsuki growled in anger, pulling against her handcuffs until they creaked. Mai took a step back, looking over at Nao. "Nao, did you explain the system to her?" Mai said in a worried tone. "Perfect time to," Nao said with a smirk. Natsuki looked between them both, eyes widening as Nao took out a small remote and twisted a dial. Natsuki screamed as a concentrated electric shock ran through her body, paralyzing her for roughly seven seconds. When the current cut off, Natsuki dropped to her knees, shocked(no pun intended, but…ha). "You…put shockers on me?" She choked out, eyeing Nao with a new hatred.

"Not my call, mutt. Good idea, though," Nao said evilly, putting a hand on her hip. "Since for some reason the instinctual reactors in your brain are a bit whack, this is the safety. There are about 4 different levels, each with different effects. That was just level one, and the rest get worse." Natsuki groaned, banging her head on the floor. "Damn it," she snarled. Taking a deep breath, Natsuki made to stand, only to find herself being hauled up by her arm. "O~w! Ow! Geez, Nao, get the heck-" Natsuki froze as she met the angry gaze of a rather stocky blonde who was definitely _not_ Nao. "Eh…hi." Natsuki said, blinking in surprise as Haruka(who else would it be?) grabbed her collar and placed her on her feet, staring at her rather fiercely. "Yukino, is this our prisoner? She looks like it," Haruka said loudly, looking Natsuki up and down. "Haruka, don't yell in her ear. And yes, this is our prisoner, Natsuki Kuga. Nice to meet you, Natsuki-san." said the girl with brown hair-Yukino, was it? "Oh-hi. You…already know my name, so…hi." Natsuki finished lamely, avoiding Haruka's blatant stare. "What's she in for?" Haruka asked, confused. Natsuki stiffened, taking a step back to pull herself out of Haruka's grip. "We'll get to that when the captain gets here, Haruka. For now, we…we need to put her on the post." "Right!" Haruka said, turning back to Natsuki with a rather determined.

Natsuki yelled in panic as Haruka lifted her up, carrying her over to the pole in the center of the floor. "Hey! Put me down! I can walk, y'know!" Natsuki yelled, fidgeting in Haruka's grip. "Nao! Chie! Get over here!" Haruka yelled, nearly deafening her captain. Natsuki stopped struggling as Chie appeared, holding some metal contraption in her hands. Nao walked up from behind Haruka, hands over her ears. "Haruka, you don't need both of us for this." "Shut it, Yuuki." Haruka snarled, shoving Natsuki into the post. "Haruka, you're crushing the prisoner!" Yukino exclaimed as Haruka pressed Natsuki harder-facefirst. "Oh-whoops," Haruka muttered, spinning the rather dazed Natsuki around. Nao rolled her eyes and grabbed Natsuki's handcuffs, unfastening them. Natsuki blinked in surprise, grimacing as Haruka pressed an arm against her windpipe, daring her to escape. Natsuki glared back, letting her arms be pulled and fastened behind her back again, this time around the pole. "Hey Nao, toss me the shock unit, will ya?" Chie said. Nao tossed her a small cub she detached from the handcuffs, and Natsuki heard a small click. Chie walked around to face her front, pulling the chain connected to her collar and draping over her shoulder. "You just know how to rock the 'captive' look, don't'cha?" Chie purred, leaning her weight on one hip. Natsuki turned her head away, trying to stop her blush...to no avail. She was saved, however, from the lady-killer when said person's girlfriend showed up with an extra set of handcuffs and the devil's aura.

"Now then, should we introduce everybody?" Mai said, sitting on one of the benches spread around the common area[1]. "Good idea, Mai," Yukino said, pushing her glasses up. "This is Haruka, out head of security. Nao, Tate, and Chie work under her in the security branch. Mai here is our therapist, and Aoi is the cook. I'm Yukino, the assistant captain, and our captain is currently finishing up a meeting, so she'll be here in a little bit. Chie and I double the tech managers, while Nao handles communications and Aoi serves as nurse. Any questions?" Natsuki shook her head, sliding down to sit in a semi-comfortable position. "Very well. We…we actually have a question for you. Since it's not classified but not required information for anyone except me, Mai, and the captain…" Yukino turned her head to the side, looking at Mai uncertainly. Mai quickly knelt to Natsuki, offering her a smile before whispering, "The captain has left the decision of telling the crew about your little, uh…physical difference up to you." Natsuki turned bright red, giving Mai a wide-eyed look.

"R-really? Isn't that something..." Natsuki muttered, turning away from Mai. There was a long pause as Natsuki glanced at everybody in the room, biting her lip. "I...think I should." Mai blinked, surprised. "Why?" "Well...since I'm going to be here for a while, I don't want everyone thinking I really am a...a sex offender, even if that's what my record shows. I'd like you guys to know I'm innocent of the charge that got me here, but to believe me, you'll probably need to know the whole story, and I don't think the rest will just take your word for it. Plus, it might keep that one from jumping me," Natsuki said, gesturing to the handcuffed Chie. Mai smiled, standing up. "That's very wise, Natsuki. I think that's a wonderful way to look at it. Okay, everyone, since the captain's listening in now, I'll read the report we have on Natsuki here so you're all aware of the situation." Mai looked up at the balcony behind Natsuki, receiving a nod from the figure half-hidden in shadow.

 _Ara ara, I wonder what the story here is,_ the captain thought.

* * *

"Ok. Actually, Natsuki, would you like any…foreword?" Mai said, pulling the report from the sheaf of papers in her case. "…y-yes. This-this is the police edition of my case, not the story. It's made up of what was decided in the end for the jurisdiction, what was decided based off of what I said…and what they thought. They favored their own story." Natsuki finished, avoiding the stares she felt from the other girls. "Right. So with that in mind, here's the official report."

[2] At 9:34 PM on Saturday, June 12, Natsuki Kuga was inside Atara Mikori's apartment on the west side of town when she-a possible result of the medium amount of alcohol in her veins-grabbed Miss Mikori and began to take off her clothes. She took a kitchen knife and forced Mikori into her bedroom, and began to-with her hands only-rape her. Miss Mikori managed to fight her off enough to almost escape, but the attacker then used the knife to slash her arm and then throw her from the bed, resulting in a concussion. Seeing Miss Mikori badly injured, Kuga called the police at 10:07 PM that evening, saying only that she had been hit badly. When police arrived on the scene, they took Kuga into custody for attempted rape and assault. (End report)

Silence. Natsuki leaned her head back against the pole, not daring to open her eyes or speak. _Well, don't I sound like a lovely person_ , Natsuki thought bitterly. "So, ah...this is the official report by the police. For her charges, Natsuki has been given a more lenient punishment-2 to 5 years with possible early release if successful therapy takes place. "Now, uh...should we hear Natsuki's side of the story?" Mai said weakly, fidgeting with her papers nervously. Natsuki turned to Mai and opened her eyes, still not prepared to look at the crew. _This feels worse than the court_ , Natsuki thought. "Alright. Guess I should, yeah?" Natsuki took a shuddering breath, feeling a cold sweat trickle down the back of her neck.

"It started about a week before the incident. Atara-Miss Mikori-had just...well, confessed to me. I was sort of shocked, but I knew I didn't feel the same way about her, so I turned her down. She was in tears and yelled how she'd get me back, then ran. I figured she would get over it so I-I didn't really think about it. That Saturday, though, she snuck up behind me and managed to pour alcohol down my through before I realized what was happening. It was enough to daze me, but I didn't black out. When I managed to shake off some of the alcohol, we were in her room, and...there was a knife on the bedside table, and she was under me in nothing but her underwear, and my shirt and bra were gone and she-her hands were-" Natsuki shuddered, leaning forwards against the cuffs that bound her to the pole. "She was t-taking off my pants and then she s-saw what I-I was, and she screamed at me and hit me, thrashing around-I grabbed her wrists to make her stop. When I did that, she started screaming about rape and I yelled back at her, and then she-I don't know, my instincts-I think she tried to grab-w-well, y'know, and I just _snapped_. Grabbed the knife and-and then I threw her across the room-her body hit the door-but her head-and there was blood on the floor and on my hands and clothes, and I knew I couldn't leave her like that-so I got the phone and put her back in her back, I wanted to leave so bad-but I just remember waking up to find myself in cuffs on a table, being examined by some nurse, and I-"

Natsuki shuddered more violently, the cuffs behind her creaking as she ground her teeth together. "Th-they told me she was in a coma and I had-I was charged with what she had done-I raged again-they sedated me-charged me lighter when my little rage instinct was declared involuntary and borderline mental-then they gave me the sentence and I got possible rehab-she's still in a coma, will most likely be until I get out-or even after, that-that-" Natsuki bit her tongue hard enough to drop blood, telling herself to calm down. The cuffs behind her creaked loudly as Natsuki shifted back, banging the back of her head on the pole. _Well, that's over,_ Natsuki thought. She froze when she heard a sniffing noise.

Opening one eye, Natsuki nearly cracked her head against the back of the pole again when she saw that Yukino was _crying_. Haruka looked majorly confused as she tried to comfort Yukino. Natsuki turned to Mai about to ask a question, but instead yelped in panic as she was glomped by the other girl. "Oh Natsuki! That's so sad!" Mai said, tears running down her face. Natsuki did a double take and looked around in surprise-Aoi was wiping a tear from her eye, Chie was looking at her with noticeable sympathy, and Nao...for once, Nao Yuuki did not look like she wanted to kill someone or hated the world. She looked... almost _thoughtful. The hell is this?!_ , Natsuki thought.

"Ara ara, a truly sad story," a voice behind Natsuki said. Natsuki struggled to turn around as the voice brought shivers tearing down her spine, wondering, _And who the hell is that!?_

* * *

 **[1] Okay, I don't think I made this clear enough. Take an octagon shaped building, make it completely metal, then make the bottom floor slightly sunk into the ground(just by like 5 feet/one set of steps), have a pole in the very middle, then spread benches on the outside perimeter of that and a few in the area of it. Think of the place everyone ate at in Guardians of the Galaxy. The other levels are cells, offices, private quarters(for the staff) storage rooms, the cafeteria, and…other rooms(heh heh…). Yep. And it's floating in space.**

 **[2]** **Like I said, police report is seriously off.**

 **So yeah! My first attempt at writing futa, I dunno how well it'll go as I'm a bit out of practice writing...that part. Anyways, if you haven't guessed, the captain is none other than miss Shizuru Fujino, or bubuzuke for short.**

 **Ages- Shizuru:26, Natsuki:23, Mai:23, Nao:23, Haruka:24, Yukino:26, Aoi:24, Chie:26. Tate(25) doesn't matter that much, so...yeah. I just wanted to state their ages for the heck of it.**

 **Please review and tell me if there are any good twists to add in-there will be some Harukino/ Chie/Aoi pairing mentions along the way, but those are only side pairings, not the main, so there won't be any hard lemon. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Part 2! Here we go! So, some sexual innuendos here, no full-on lemon yet. Sorry, sorry, but I'm actually aiming to get a story with PLOT, something I've wanted to try. Warnings- adult content, rated M for a reason, futanari, girlxgirl content, cruel teasing, and…bad writing. Enjoy!**

"Mai, would you remove yourself from the prisoner for a second?" Natsuki tried to shift to the side as Mai jumped up to her feet, wiping her cheeks. "R-right. Natsuki, this *sniff* is our captain, Shizuru Fujino." At this, Natsuki felt a hand brush over her right shoulder, trailing down her arm before disappearing. Twisting to her right, Natsuki found nothing but air, sensing something on her left. She whipped her around in time to be caught by a crimson gaze and the fingers that wrapped around her chin, tilting her head up. _H-her eyes…_ Natsuki thought, startled by Shizuru's close proximity to her face. _This is their captain? She's so beautiful…wait, what?!_ "Ara, what a _fine_ girl." Shizuru practically purred _,_ lowering her nose to brush against Natsuki's as she narrowed her eyes in amusement. Natsuki broke out in a blush, trying to pull her head away. Shizuru grinned as she tightened her grip, reaching down to tuck some of Natsuki's hair behind her ear.

"So cute…" she whispered, leaning down to capture Natsuki's lips. Natsuki's eyes shot open as Shizuru kissed her, completely shocked. _Th-th-th fuck is happening?! She's k-kissing me!_ Natsuki stared ahead blankly as Shizuru pulled back, tracing over Natsuki's cheek with her fingers. "Kanin na, you just looked so sad and also…there is not a word to describe…breathtaking, perhaps?" Natsuki's jaw dropped, stunned by this woman's-this woman's outright _seduction_ and…well… _weirdness_. "Wh-wh-what th-the heck does that mean?" Natsuki was shaking slightly as Shizuru leaned closer to her. "You want the basic breakdown, mutt?" A voice offered. Glancing at Nao, then back at Shizuru, Natsuki nodded hastily. "Ok. Basically, after scanning you with her gaydar, Shizuru has determined that 1-you're a bit of a challenge, yet worth it, 2-she doesn't mind if you have a guy's…thing, and 3-she wants to have you strapped to her bed by tomorrow." Silence. Natsuki's face went crimson as Shizuru stood, a stroke of pink barely visible on her face. "Nao-san, you have a rather vulgar way of phrasing things, don't you?" Shizuru said. "Y-you're not even going to deny that!" Natsuki and Mai screamed simultaneously, faces as red as tomatoes. "…I would get nowhere by denying the obvious, Mai-san." Shizuru said, crouching back down to press up against Natsuki's side.

Natsuki's head slammed into the pole again as she passed out, slumping backwards. "Ara." Shizuru said in surprise as Aoi shot up. "C-captain! You have to refrain from doing that to the prisoner! And you should know, you can't have s-s…can't take her into your room unless she consents!" Shizuru pouted as Aoi began checking Natsuki's vital signs, detaching Shizuru from the prisoner's arm. "Sh-shizuru-san, you really can't do anything with her until we know more…" Yukino sniffed, pushing her glasses up her nose. "As much as I believe her, Mai needs to clear her mentally, and even then, w-well…Aoi?" Yukino said hesitantly. Aoi rolled her eyes, shooting Chie a look before turning to Haruka. "It's not like they physically can't or anything, but we just have to make sure we cite it as the beginning of stage 3 rehab. Meaning you can't touch her until stage 2 is done. Got it, captain?" Aoi growled, raising an eyebrow at Shizuru. Shizuru sighed heavily, sitting down on a nearby bench. "…Ikezu…" Shizuru muttered under her breath, stealing glances at Natsuki's unconscious form. "And you two!" Aoi said, spinning around to look at Chie and Nao.

"Me? What did I do?" Nao said in confusion. "Nao, you-and maybe Mai-are the only two girls on this ship who aren't full-on lesbians, so…you're about 3rd or 4th most likely to jump her. Because I'm responsible for everyone's health, not to mention the fact that she is a prisoner, I'm going to have to be strict on regulations here. And Chie! 2nd most likely, I swear if you…" Aoi let the sentence trail off, noting Chie's sign of surrender. "Okay, okay, fine. The captain's already taken her." Chie said, flashing her sly grin as she wound an arm around Aoi's waist, pulling her closer. Aoi _humph_ -ed angrily, not making any attempt to escape Chie's grasp. "Oi! Everyone shut up!" Haruka roared suddenly, causing everyone to jump a bit. Yukino unplugged her ears and stepped forwards, clearing her throat. "O-okay everybody, now that the introduction's over, let's just proceed as normal. Nao-san, please help Mai carry Natsuki up to the therapy room please. Haruka, go with Shizuru-san to finish the reports please, and Aoi, could you tell Tate that our prisoner has arrived? I believe he was fixing the panel in the storage room." Nao stood, walking over to Natsuki as Chie, Aoi, Haruka, and a grumpy Shizuru left. "God, the mutt weighs a _ton._ " Nao groaned, struggling to carry Natsuki up the stairs.

* * *

"Just set her down here, Nao-san. Yes, thank you." Natsuki slowly awoke, confused as to why things were sideways. Rolling to her left, Natsuki snapped awake with a yelp as she fell off the couch, landing on her stomach. "Natsuki-san! Are you ok?" Mai said, helping Natsuki up. "Y-yeah. This is therapy time, right?" Mai nodded, settling down in her chair and pulling out a notepad. "Alright, then…"

* * *

(blah blah blah, life questions and reaffirmation that Natsuki is innocent. About two hours later…)

* * *

"Ehh? Really? You've _never_ slept with anyone, Natsuki?" Natsuki turned her head to the side, blushing. "No. Never found the right…person, and Arata…doesn't count, since she didn't…" Natsuki trailed off, shaking her head. "Oh man, you'd better not let the captain hear that," Mai said. "Natsuki…are you comfortable with the idea of having sex?" Mai asked suddenly. "Wh-what? I…" Natsuki trailed off, looking at the floor. "I…suppose so. I've never met anyone who I liked that accepted me, though, so…I haven't had a chance." Mai nodded, interlocking her hands and resting her chin on them. "Right. Natsuki, it's my job to help you reform or get over this, so I have to ask this rather bluntly…would you ever consider-w-well, sleeping with someone on board this ship?" Natsuki froze, blinking slowly. "Believe me, I'm not asking for myself. You've already passed stage 1 by answering my questions, meaning there are only a few tests left until you clear stage 2. Stage 3…is different. This station is dedicated to reforming male sex offenders and lesbian sex offenders, so…what I'm saying is…you need to prove, basically, that you can handle these things without going mental, and…the only way to know…is testing, really…so, to have your sentence reduced or even to keep it from building…"

Mai trailed off as she noticed the unhealthy amount of steam pouring from Natsuki's ears. "Y-you mean I h-h-have to s-sleep with someone on th-this space prison t-to-" Mai nodded, seeing reality sink in. Natsuki's head dropped down, her hands digging into the couch rather firmly. "THAT'S FREAKING CRAZY!" Natsuki exploded, jumping to her feet and flipping the coffee table in front of her. Mai sighed, rubbing her temple as Natsuki proceeded to stomp around the room. "Natsuki," Mai said in a deadpan voice, slowly reaching for the book behind her. "What?!" Natsuki said, grimacing as she saw Mai raise the hardback book above her head.

"Mai CHOP!"(almost as effective as a Maka chop)

As Natsuki regained consciousness, she noted that-among other things-she was handcuffed again. Groaning as her head throbbed, Natsuki froze as her vision came into focus and she noticed the rather large weight across her legs. Mai slowly came into view, staring down at her from the inch she had on Natsuki from her current position. Which was her sitting on Natsuki's lap. "Mai. Get. Off." Natsuki growled, severely uncomfortable. Mai sighed and rolled off, brushing herself off and standing. "Well, that just leaves two things left to do," Mai sighed. Natsuki blinked in confusion as Mai made a note on her graph, scribbling furiously. "What do you mean? Two things left?" "Yep. The last two things you need to do before you can go out and sleep with someone." Natsuki's ears burned as she sputtered in shock.

"W-what the heck do you mean?! I though that was in the next stage?! I can't possibly be done with this stage!" Mai knelt next to Natsuki, crossing her legs. "You said you were okay with the idea of having sex-check. When handcuffed and placed in a rather suspicious position with someone else on top of you, you didn't become violent immediately-check. Refrained from-even gave me a warning-trying to jump the other person despite being in a-suggestive position-check. Two things left. And these are actually the more simple ones." Natsuki growled in anger, standing slowly. "Just tell me what I have to do before I get jumped." Mai sighed, leading Natsuki back to the couch. She turned and pulled a drawer open, flipping through files absentmindedly before pulling out a rather thick sheaf of paper.

"The second-to-last thing you need to do is choose one." Mai pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to her, taking the seat next to her. A list of all the girls were on there- Chie, Aoi, Haruka, Shizuru, Nao, and Mai. Natsuki scanned the list again, noting the whiteout on the bottom. "Why is some of this whited out?" she asked, turning to Mai. "Yukino and Tate used to be on there, but…Haruka had a bit of a problem with keeping Yukino on the list, and Tate…well, it is a lesbian prison, and we rarely had bi prisoners, so…" Mai gave her a quick look, raising an eyebrow. "Unless…you'd want to…do it with Tate?" Natsuki shook her head fast enough to whiplash, muttering her disagreement over and over. Mai chuckled, grinning at her before poking the list again. "Well, come on. I'd rather you choose by reading over the brief descriptions. The stack over there is…well, _habits_ , if you get what I mean, and looking at that always gives me chills." Natsuki gulped, shooting a glance at the stack. "Y-yeah, don't think I'll need to look at that."

* * *

Shizuru walked to her desk, rounding the corner before settling down in her chair. "See? I did nothing suspicious, did I?" she said cheerfully, smiling at Chie. "Sure, boss, but I've still got my orders. I need to watch you closely until the prisoner makes her decision. _Then_ you can have her." Shizuru smiled, pouring herself some water as Chie leaned back again the bookshelf and sighed. "How's Aoi doing?" Shizuru said suddenly. Covering her surprise, Chie raised an eyebrow and sauntered up to the desk. "Why are you asking? I'm still pretty good, if that's what you're asking." Chie said bluntly, sitting on the edge of the desk. Shizuru laughed, a low sound that came out rather…sultry. "My, how quick your mind goes to dirty thoughts, Chie. I was simply referring to her health, but last time I checked, your abilities were fine." Chie furrowed her brow, huffing in annoyance as she heard the teasing tone in Shizuru's voice. "We were drunk, Shizuru! How do you even remember that!?" Chie demanded, standing and turning on the giggling woman.

"Ara, ara, please forgive me, old friend. I did not mean to make you uneasy. I am simply…frustrated with my recent lack of activity." Chie blinked hard, a trickled of cold running down her spine as Shizuru's eyes glazed over. She took a leap back as Shizuru stood, watching with alarm as she slowly rounded the table, staring Chie down. Chie gulped and knocked on the door behind her as Shizuru swayed her hips, coming ever closer. "Haruka, open up! Shizuru needs her pills! Now, dammit!"[1] Chie yelled, a hint of panic in her voice. Shizuru slammed her hands on either side of Chie's head, pressing a knee between her thighs and leaving barely an inch of space between them. "Haruka, h-hurry dammit!" Chie yelled, freezing as Shizuru lifted her chin with one hand, turning her head to the side. Chie swallowed as Shizuru slid her glasses off(Chie's glasses, no Shizuru doesn't have glasses in this story), folding them slowly and dropping them on the nearby table. Chie yelped as the surface behind her disappeared and she fell backwards, landing at the feet of a rather ticked blonde.

* * *

"So, Natsuki, who do you choose?" Mai asked. Natsuki sighed, rubbing her temples with one hand. "Well…I'd prefer not to choose anyone at all, really, but…well, these two are a couple, this one is also, the redhead's crazy, I'd never pick you-no offense- or that guy, so…the only option, really, is…" "The captain." Mai stated, trying to hide her grin. Natsuki noticed however, turning to face her with an intense stare. "What? Is there something I need to know about this captain of yours?" Mai shook her head, standing and putting away the file so Natsuki couldn't see her face. "Nope, nope, not at all. She's brilliant, really, she just has a bit of trouble…well…holding back at times. Doesn't matter!" Mai said, forestalling Natsuki's flood of questions. "You've chosen, and now you just need to do one thing then you can have your sentence reduced! You'll still be here, of course, but you won't have to sleep with anyone else ever again. Ready to know your final task?" Mai said, kneeling down next to the seated Natsuki. Natsuki took a deep breath and nodded. Mai smiled, leaning back against a chair.

"Your final task is talking to the captain and giving consent."

* * *

 **[1] This will be explained in more detail later on, but, basically…Shizuru suffers from a minor medical condition that triggers a kind of aphrodisiac in the brain. She takes pills to suppress it. All I say for now.**

 **Ta-da! I so rushed this chapter after realizing how late I was! Anyways, sorry if this "method" of Natsuki's sentence reducing was WAY too plot-convenient, but I needed something, so…craziness! Anyways, ch 3 is gonna be Shiz teasing Nat mercilessly, a bit of HaruKino and Aoichi(AoixChie) reinforcement, and some Nao-ness! Ch 4…well…enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! How is everyone today! I'm great, fine, bit tired, but ah well! I'm going back and forth between FanFiction and FictionPress, where I'm just staring a story. So, next up is Shiz with some dreadful teasing for Nat, as…well, it's** ** _Shiz_** **, and she has to wear Nat down to consent! Do you know the potential that has?! Little surprise turn at the end, and, since I'm me, cliffhanger! Anyways, warnings- yuri(girlxgirl) content, teasing, futa, not for under 17s, and…some lazy writing involved. Enjoy!**

"What? Now? I don't even get to go to sleep?" Natsuki whined, wincing as Nao tightened her cuffs. "No, mutt, she's way too…I mean, she heard about your progress and figured it wouldn't hurt to try early. You already cleared stage 2 yesterday." Nao muttered, shooting a glance at Mai. Mai shook her head, gesturing down into the common area where Chie was sitting. Aoi was currently checking her head at a rather… _close_ proximity. "Look, can I at least take a shower before I visit? I kind of stink because I haven't taken a shower in four days!" Natsuki growled, feeling a headache come on. "Ara, if she's so eager to get clean, perhaps I could assist her in the shower?" A voice sounded out. Natsuki's face turned crimson and her eyes shot open to see the captain leaning against the wall over her cell, a perv-I mean, _teasing_ expression on her face.

"Oh my. Haruka!?" Mai called, looking over her shoulder. "Ara, please calm down, Mai-san, Haruka has already administered my medication to me less than an hour ago. This is the reason for Chie's... _checkup_." Shizuru said sweetly, tilting her head to the side. Mai gulped nervously, smiling even as she felt sweat roll down her neck at a record pace. _Again? Someone has to give Chie a medal for escaping Shizuru so many times..._ "A-ah, very w-well then, l-let's just put Na-the prisoner back in her cell so she c-can take a shower." Mai stuttered, slowly but firmly edging Shizuru away from the door as Nao fumbled with the lock. Shizuru pouted in annoyance as Nao shoved Natsuki in her cell and slammed the door, stepping away from it quickly. "Oh, fine. Just make sure she's in the fluff room by 10, Mai." Shizuru turned to walk away, pausing. "Oh, and make sure she isn't taking a cold shower in there."

* * *

Natsuki sighed, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She put a hand up to the glass, watching her eyes trace the movement. _None of this was even my fault,_ she thought angrily. _When I get out, I swear I'll-_ Natsuki froze, pulling away from the mirror and shaking her head. _No, no. This is exactly how people lose it, Kuga. Just stay calm. You can shorten your sentence here, get out and bring up the case in court. You just...have to sleep with...how many times? Oh god, I can handle once or twice, but this woman..._ Natsuki shook her head, pulling her clothes off the rack as she blushed heavily. "Just don't think about it, Natsuki," Natsuki said aloud. "Just keep your mind on freedom!" Natsuki shook out her hair and opened the door, stepping from the bathroom into her cell.

"Ready to die, mutt?" A falsely cheery voice rang out. Natsuki raised an eyebrow as Nao propped the door open with one foot, swinging some handcuffs on her finger. "If by that, you mean being ready to be force-laid, then...probably not." Natsuki shrugged, trying to calm herself. "Ah, relax. Shizuru's intense, but she wouldn't hurt anybody-well, unless you let her, but I would NOT recommend that." Nao muttered, tightening the cuffs on Natsuki's wrists. "Do you speak from experience?" Natsuki asked, stepping over the doorframe. "We had to sign a consent contract for this job, mutt. She's had all of us, and I mean every girl that's ever set foot on this ship. Only person who's clean is Tate, not that she'd ever be interested in him. Shizuru requires...more "stress-relieving" than anyone else you'll ever meet-girl's got a medical problem that causes overstimulation in certain nerve areas. And that is _all_ you need to know." Nao finished, pushing a door open and shoving Natsuki inside.

"Ara, it seems my date has arrived." A low voice said in the background. Natsuki shivered, sending a pleading glance towards Nao only to have the door close in her face. "Nao left your handcuffs on? Well, I guess she did me a favor, then..." Natsuki shivered as a hand grazed the cuffs, trailing up the back of her arm before disappearing as Natsuki whipped around. Searching for the source of the voice, Natsuki slowly turned in a circle, squinting because of the dim light. "Ara, can't see? No worries. One pair of eyes will be enough, and you don't need sight to _feel._ " Shizuru growled in Natsuki's ear, raising the hair on the back on the younger girl's neck.

Natsuki gulped, taking as step back as Shizuru giggled. She kept going back until she hit a wall, breathing heavily. _Come one, Natsuki, this is just-just foreplay! She's trying to get you aroused enough so that you can't say no! She's doing an annoyingly good job, too..._ Natsuki shook her head quickly, leaning back against the wall and scanning the haze in front of her. A giggle alert her a second too late as she spun to the left, her arms grabbed by soft hands and pinned against the wall. Natsuki could see the outline of a figure, about 3 inches taller than her with dark gloves running up her arms. One hand dipped down from her elbows to her lower back, pulling Natsuki closer to the warmth. Natsuki cursed in her head as she felt the traitorous lump in her pants growing, pushing against fabric. "Ara, I see Natsuki can finally see a bit. I can see _everything_ from here, and believe me, I rather enjoy the view," Shizuru purred, bringing a fiercer blush to Natsuki's face.

"Fufu(kind of laughing noise), I just realized-Natsuki doesn't know what I'm wearing, and the lighting is so bad..." Shizuru clicked her tongue in mock annoyance as Natsuki swallowed in slight fear. Shizuru reached her left hand around and laid it on Natsuki's cuffs, rustling around. Natsuki's eyes widened as she heard the click, brows furrowing in confusion as her right hand was clipped to something but her left now hung free. Her throat dried suddenly as Shizuru took her free hand and brought it up to her thigh, where it met silky skin that simply oozed warmth. Natsuki gulped, struggling not to pant and Shizuru dragged her hand up and down her leg, revealing that she was actually wearing a dress with scandalous slits running up the side.

Natsuki bit back a moan as Shizuru pulled her hand up her side, feeling the strapless, low-cut top of the dress. Natsuki closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, trying to fight the arousal as Shizuru squeezed her hand and leaned closer. "You were trapped the moment you walked in here, my dear," Shizuru purred, admiring Natsuki's flinching face. Beautiful, and the girl's eyes were truly breathtaking. "Now, how about I just...finish you off?" Shizuru said innocently, sliding her free hand down Natsuki's shirt to her thigh, scandalously close to the tent in the fabric. Natsuki let out a breathy gasp, ears burning as she heard the sound of Shizuru's sultry chuckle.

"Such a cute little wolf pup..." Shizuru gushed, capturing Natsuki's mouth. Natsuki sank back against the wall, defenses gone. _God she's a good kisser...please, captain, take me..._ Natsuki's thoughts ran wild as her body reacted in a way she had never experienced. She had never touched herself, and had dealt with puberty with an incredible amount of willpower. Shizuru's tongue suddenly invaded her mouth, causing her to whimper. She felt her right hand being pulled by the cuff, and felt the cool metal rest by Shizuru's hand on her cheek.

Natsuki's brain practically tripped over itself in the hazy epiphany that followed-Shizuru had cuffed Natsuki's right hand to her own-her left. Natsuki's body, however, barely registered this fact as she felt herself being pushed down onto a bed, Shizuru only seconds behind her. Natsuki's cheeks burned with the heat and a hint of shame as Shizuru moaned into her mouth, grinding against her thigh. She could feel the edge of Shizuru's stomach grazing the top of her clothed member ever so slightly with each movement, which slowly began driving her mad. _This is...so..._ Natsuki rolled her head to the side with a moan as Shizuru gently nipped her neck, sending pulses shooting through her collarbone. _So...hot..._ Natsuki thought absently, raising her arms to grab Shizuru's hips. _Can't...stop it..._ Natsuki grit her teeth as she felt her cuffs being tugged, and found her right arm attached above her.

"Well, it looks like someone's excited, doesn't it?" Shizuru purred, bringing her right hand down dangerously low on Natsuki's leg. Natsuki swallowed helplessly as Shizuru rubbed her leg, drawing ever closer as she grinned- _god that GRIN_ -sexily. Shizuru leaned closer to Natsuki's face as the edge of her thumb brushed her tent, causing her to shiver. Ignoring the hair that fell across her face, Shizuru leaned down and kissed her again, running her newly-freed hand up through Natsuki's hair. Pulling back, Shizuru allowed her hand to rest more firmly on Natsuki's crotch, feeling the reactionary twitch jerk her hand. Natsuki bit her lip hard to hold back a moan as Shizuru slowly lifted a section of her hair and held it up to her nose. "Ara, such a pretty color...it's not quite cobalt, not quite navy..." Shizuru inhaled deeply and let the strands fall from her hand, letting her gaze drift back to Natsuki's face.

Shizuru narrowed her eyes as she laid her forearm by Natsuki's head, grinning as she saw Natsuki's hazy eyes follow her movement. Leaning down to Natsuki's ear, Shizuru gently nipped her before forcing Natsuki's head to the side, bringing her head around to face Shizuru again. Natsuki let out a moan that turned into panting as Shizuru slid her hand up and down, licking her lips. Squeezing Natsuki suddenly, Shizuru watched the younger girl cry out and writhe underneath her, hand falling slack from Shizuru's hip. Shizuru leaned back down to kiss her, easily forcing the other girl's mouth open and pressing her tongue down. Shizuru pulled back, watching the sweat trickle down Natsuki's face as she drew in quick breaths.

"Now, then," Shizuru purred, releasing Natsuki's member to grab her free hand and raise it upwards. Natsuki curled her bound hand into a fist as Shizuru's slowly slid her left hand up the back of Shizuru's leg and up her dress slit. Natsuki felt her brain short-circuit as her hand discovered a final, horrifying fact- _Shizuru lacked underwear_. _She_ _wasn't wearing any underwear_ _under her fucking_ _dress_. "Are you ready?" Shizuru said, brushing her nose against the side of Natsuki's cheek. Trembling, Natsuki jerked her head to the side, avoiding Shizuru's gaze. _C-can't…th-thi…ink…_ Natsuki's mind blanked as Shizuru ran her teeth down Natsuki's neck, giving her a series of marks. "Don't be shy, puppy…" Shizuru growled, releasing Natsuki's hand and grabbing her hip. Natsuki inhaled sharply as Shizuru ground against her, fully aware of the heat now. Natsuki took several deep breaths as Shizuru suddenly released her, hovering above but not touching her. "If you really don't want to, I guess I could do it myself…" Shizuru sighed, giving a pro-level fake pout.

Natsuki whimpered as Shizuru slid further up the bed, chest now level with Natsuki's face. Natsuki found herself watching rigidly as Shizuru anchored herself on one hand and slid the other into her dress, sliding her palm along her thigh. A tiny stroke of pink appeared on her face as she gently stroked herself with one finger. Arching her back, Shizuru fell down to rest on her elbow, chin a mere inch above Natsuki's forehead. She raised her free hand shakily, biting down on two of her fingers to stop herself from moaning. Natsuki's vision went red as she saw Shizuru's expression. Something snapped in her brain as her instincts decided to focus on the need of the girl above her. She didn't even register the blood pouring from her nose as she grabbed Shizuru's… _busy_ hand with her own, eyes glued to the older girl's expression. Shizuru twitched slightly in shock as she felt her fingers being pulled away, looking down to see Natsuki's lust-filled gaze looking back at her. Removing the fingers from her mouth, Shizuru gently wiped some of the blood from Natsuki's nose, smirking down at her.

Natsuki watched her blankly as she moved her fingers up Shizuru's inner thigh, feeling her tense as she slowed her hands down. Shizuru shifted her hand back to the bed to support herself as Natsuki dragged her fingers inwards, running them along the side of her lips. Shizuru bit her lip as Natsuki released her hand and gently ran a finger down her slit, not making any attempt to enter. Shizuru opened her mouth to question, but shut it quickly with a yelp as Natsuki's thumb found her clit. Suddenly losing the control she had built up, Shizuru found herself at her prisoner's mercy as Natsuki added another finger to play along Shizuru's slit. Biting back a moan, Shizuru slid her arm under Natsuki's neck, leaning down to plant kisses along her jaw. "Ahhhh…" Shizuru suddenly caught herself moaning aloud as Natsuki's slid her pointer finger inside, being unprepared for the sudden intrusion. Shizuru felt her blush deepen as she pressed her face against Natsuki's neck, shaking.

 _Wh-why does this feel s-so…_ Shizuru let out a gasp as Natsuki brushed her clit, now pressing her chin against the top of Shizuru's head. _I can't stop myself from…violating this girl…_ Natsuki thought, too lost in lust to make an proper effort. _She's so beautiful…watching her like this…I hope she doesn't mind…_ Shizuru pulled away from her neck long enough to kiss her on the cheek, panting. She tensed up again as Natsuki began slowly building a rhythm with her finger, finding the movement easy with all the moisture. _This is how a girl feels…_ Natsuki's mind mused idly. She was snapped awake when Shizuru dug her fingers into her neck, watching her with glazed eyes. "W-wait…" Shizuru whimpered, unable to keep the tremor out of her voice. Natsuki froze, mouth falling open as she watched Shizuru slowly collect herself. "A-ara, i-it's not…you're doing… _my_ job…" Shizuru panted, looking up at Natsuki with a strange mix of longing and determination. Natsuki blinked slowly, watching as Shizuru reached up to grab her collar with both hands, still breathing heavily.

"I'm supposed…to be the one…doing _this_ to you…" Shizuru trailed off as Natsuki suddenly smirked, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. "But you know what I am, so…you came in expecting something similar to this, right?" Natsuki said, barely recognizing her own voice. Shizuru swallowed as she watched Natsuki's expression, feeling…feeling _caught_. "Y-yes, but still, I-" Shizuru let out a small moan as Natsuki slowly moved her finger deeper, bringing Shizuru's attention away from her speech. "If I'm the one who came here to give you consent, that means I can do _this_ too, can't I? I feel like since you have to do this, I could at least…warm you up…" Shizuru hunched her shoulders as she pressed her face back into Natsuki's neck, shivering as she felt Natsuki whisper sinuously close to her ear. _K-kami, she's so-hmmmm…_ Shizuru's train of thought derailed as Natsuki sunk another finger in, adjusting her grip.

Shizuru moaned against Natsuki's chin as she felt herself being slowly rocked back and forth, tightening the coil in her stomach. Natsuki pressed a kiss onto her head as Shizuru's hair tangled with her own, sticking against skin in the head. Shizuru felt Natsuki's hand tense and bit into her collarbone as Natsuki shifted her body back, pulling Shizuru with her as she propped her head against the headboard. Assuring herself that she wouldn't scream, Shizuru let out a sigh as Natsuki stopped moving again, slowly looking back up at her. "A-ara, wh-why are you…doing this…so well…you're s-supposed to…be unexperienced…" Shizuru bit on her tongue as she felt herself begin unwinding, the pressure on her stomach making it impossible to keep her composure. _H-haven't felt this in a while…_ Shizuru thought weakly as she collapsed against Natsuki's chest, pulling against Natsuki's collar until a button popped. Natsuki grunted in surprise as she found her fingers being squeezed, unable to remove them anymore. _She just-_ Natsuki's eyes widened as she felt Shizuru's heated breathing against her neck, slowly regaining the feeling in her fingers.

Stretching them slightly, Natsuki slowly pulled her fingers clear, wincing as hot liquid pooled on her stomach and soaked her clothes. Keeping an eye on the recovering Shizuru, Natsuki brought her fingers up to her face, curious. _This is…well…_ her _…_ Natsuki thought, giving her fingers a sniff. Surprised by the musk in the scent, she deftly licked one of her fingers, pleased with the flavor. Sticking both her fingers into her mouth, Natsuki began to lick them. Pausing when she felt a small movement by her chest, Natsuki's eyes flickered down to see a rather stunned Shizuru watching her…with a rather intense nosebleed. "Ara, did somebody find something they like?"

* * *

 **Ta-da! Cliffhanger, cliffhanger, cliffhanger! Don't worry-of worry, either way-this shall be continued! I figured that since I was late-as in wrote the first half of this chapter in June, finished and majorly revised it the day I posted this-I might as well try to throw everyone for a loop! Thank you to the eleven ppl who reminded me by PM to do some actual work when I logged on earlier! I was rushed as F to finish this cause my battery is about to die and I don't want anyone else to hit me with impatience. Enjoy!**

 **PS-I'm pretty sure I lost the ability to grammar(yes, I just said that) about 1/2-way through, so…whoops.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well. This is...awkward. How many months again? ...seven? Eight?! Seriously? I'm that late with this? Jesus christ. So hey guys! I'm kinda back, and, um, REALLY l** **ate, but never mind that! I'm updating this story! (Yay...) It's not completely revised, but...I don't have much time and I wanted to putt his out, so. Shiz has finally got Nat right where she wants her, and this is gonna be as steamy as I can make it. My writing skills are rusty and I do have to work some plot in, but I think I can make this decent. Warnings-futa yuri, adult scene smex, age limit, blah blah blah ENJOY!**

 ***Somewhat important note-Natsuki's uniform is basically the same as Chell's(Chell from Portal, look her up), so she has the tank on and the top part of the jumpsuit rolled down. No jump boots though.**

* * *

"W-w-wait-" Natsuki's stammers of protest were crushed by Shizuru's lips as the older girl pinned her to the bed. Natsuki's right hand tugged fruitlessly on the cuffs while her left tried to break free from Shizuru's grasp. Shizuru continued her hungry assault, dragging a moan from Natsuki's throat as she ground into her. Shizuru's free hand began popping the buttons of the bluenette's uniform, slowly releasing her. Natsuki started as Shizuru's fingers tugged her pants off quickly, trailing back up her leg. Suddenly, Shizuru broke the kiss, leaving Natsuki panting for air. She looked down at Natsuki, bringing her hand up to her face. "Natsuki...Natsuki, look at me," Shizuru said, serious. "Do you want me to do this? Taking something like this from you without total-" Natsuki growled suddenly and grabbed Shizuru's shoulder, pulling her down to crush their lips together.

Shizuru was shocked, but responded to the kisses nonetheless. "Look, Captain...or, Sh-Shizuru..." Natsuki mumbled, avoiding Shizuru's gaze. "If I really, really didn't want this...I wouldn't be here right now. I would've broken out of the cuffs or told Mai I wasn't ready. And you're-you're doing your job, alright! I m-mean, I know you probably don't have much choice with-with this _rehabilitation_ part or whatever you call it, but...y'know, I mean, I don't want to-you're-I mean-you just-" Natsuki sighed in exasperation and covered her eyes with her hands, face flushed a dark red. "Gahhh, words. I don't know exactly what I mean, but just-don't get some wrong idea from this! I didn't think...it just...it's weird that you're basically...I mean, letting people just…but you…"

Natsuki suddenly jerked upright, grabbing Shizuru's shoulder and staring into her eyes. "Wait, Shizuru, once a prisoner picks…are you allowed to…allowed to refuse?" Shizuru blinked, then nodded slowly. "Well yes, but that rarely happens…we only get sent prisoners that make it past first reform, so normally cases like yours-but, there are rarely that many, so…it's only ever happened once, then that person chose someone else and all was well. Why does it matter?" Shizuru said, tilting her head to one side. Natsuki sighed in relief, letting go of Shizuru's shoulder. "Well...I wanted to make sure you weren't being forced. I mean, I supposed I get the whole concept of the reform, but it's still odd…and if you guys didn't have a choice, it would basically be sending a mixed message…" Shizuru suddenly covered her mouth with the back of her hand, giggling. "Natsuki is basically being forced into bed with _me_ , and she worries if her seducer is okay," Shizuru said, still giggling. Natsuki grumbled, sitting up so Shizuru was straddling her lap. "L-look, it's just…important. Okay?" Shizuru nodded, taking Natsuki's spare hand in her own.

"And that's wonderful. But…we still have a job to do…" Natsuki blushed as Shizuru put on hand on her thigh and the other on her shoulder, placing her own hand on Shizuru's waist. "W-well…yeah…" Natsuki murmured, shifting so her legs were lying straight in front of her. Shizuru grinned, stealing Natsuki's lips before the bluenette could speak again. Despite the brief break in Shizuru's attentions to her arousal, Natsuki was still very ready to go as Shizuru began tugging the younger girl's underwear up and off. Natsuki sighed as she was freed, the intensity of her blush returning as Shizuru stood up on her knees, pushing her dress out of the way.

"Natsuki." She looked up. "Don't worry about hurting me, okay? You're the one who hasn't done this before. Trust me to lead, okay?" Natsuki nodded, straightening her cuffed arm behind herself for support. She closed her eyes as Shizuru gently grasped her and began coating her head and shaft with liquid, giving her a little squeeze. "Just relax, Natsuki," Shizuru whispered, slowly lowering herself onto the younger girl. Natsuki threw her head back, biting her lip as a heat began to surround her. A groan escaped her mouth as Shizuru squeezed reflexively, digging her fingers into Natsuki's shoulders. Shizuru let out a breath as she settled, Natsuki completely inside her.

"A-ara, Natsuki is...mm, large..." Natsuki had the decency to blush as Shizuru ran her fingers up and down her back, adjusting to the feel. "Geez, y-you...haa, I...k-kami..." Natsuki shivered as Shizuru covered her mouth with a hand, raising herself up on her knees. "You...do nothing...and let me..." Shizuru whispered, a lustful gleam in her eyes. Shizuru began to rock back and forth as she rose and lowered herself repeatedly, sticking to a slow pace. Natsuki clamped her mouth shut, unable to stop all of the moans as Shizuru rode her, picking up speed. "...Natsuki-" Shizuru gasped as she felt Natsuki's hips buck underneath, hitting deep within her.

Natsuki threw her head back, panting. She fell back onto her elbows, Shizuru remaining upright as she moved. "Shizuru...don't..." The bluenette whimpered as Shizuru pushed her top out of the way, cupping her breasts gently. Natsuki groaned and bit down on her hand to stop from crying out as Shizuru leaned down, squeezing. "Does my Tsuki like this? Hmm?" She punctuated her words with a roll of her hips and Natsuki's cuffed hand fisted the sheets below her. Shizuru grinned and pushed against Natsuki's shoulder, flattening the younger girl out below her.

"What-" Natsuki swallowed her words with a low moan as Shizuru sped up, hands exploring Natsuki's stomach and chest. "Mm, you have the most beautiful hair, Tsuki. I just want to eat you alive..." Shizuru caught Natsuki's mouth in a kiss, hungry and hot. Natsuki dug her hand into Shizuru's hair, chest heaving as her body pricked with heat. She tugged on Shizuru's head, managing to pull her away and draw breath. "Sh-shizu...ru, I'm-" Natsuki hissed as the red-eyed girl took her distraction as an opportunity and sunk teeth into her neck, intent on leaving marks.

"Jesus, you-I'm-I'm-" Natsuki gasped as Shizuru scraped her fingernails across Natsuki's stomach, too caught up in lust to listen. "I want it, Tsuki. All of you." Natsuki turned her head to the side, neck flushed red as she shuddered. Shizuru squeezed her again, tongue trailing along her prisoner's neck while her hands roamed freely, scratching and fondling what they could.

"Y-you-" Natsuki's words and cries were swallowed by Shizuru's mouth as her legs twitched, hips jerking back as Shizuru sent her off the edge. Shizuru caught herself on her elbows, curling downwards as Natsuki released inside her, triggering her own high. Natsuki took deep breaths, head spinning as she tried to calm herself. Shizuru was out of it, white light blocking parts of her vision as she shivered, biting her lip as her face flushed.

Natsuki grasped her shoulder, keeping the older girl from collapsing and slowly lowering her down. "H-hey, Shi...Shizuru...are you o-okay?" Natsuki swallowed, still panting. Shizuru sighed, burying her face in the bluenette's neck. "...Did Tsuki like this?" Natsuki turned red as Shizuru looked up at her teasingly, still hot around the younger girl. "Y-you know! And b-besides, it's not like...w-well, didn't you like it?!" Shizuru giggled, cupping Natsuki's cheeks.

"Ara, I did not mean to upset my Tsuki. I hope she doesn't get mad and punish me..." Natsuki's head fell back as Shizuru slowly lifted herself off of Natsuki, eyes gleaming with lust. "Look, she's still so excited...what to do with our puppy...hmmm...well, doesn't Tsuki think at least one of us should be punished?" Natsuki opened and closed her mouth, searching for words.

"No? So Tsuki doesn't want to punish me...ah, too bad..." Shizuru turned her back to Natsuki, giving her a sultry glance over her shoulder. "It would've been interesting...but, if she prefers to _receive_ punishment..." Shizuru slid off the bed, acutely aware of the eyes on her back as she strode to the wardrobe. She opened up the doors, glancing around at the * _ahem_ * equipment. "Hmm, what to choose, what to choose...oh!" Shizuru pushed some cloth aside and pulled out a pair of dog ears.

"Since Tsuki is already a puppy..." Shizuru chuckled to herself, peering over her shoulder to find Natsuki's gaze firmly on her lower back, face flushed as she squirmed, trying to cross her legs. "Oh? What's this? Did Tsuki go and get aroused without me?" She feigned hurt as she sauntered back over to the bed, a lustful grin breaking out. She dropped the ears by the foot of the bed and placed her palms flat on the covers, sliding up to where Natsuki was. "Or was she just trying to hide something?"

Natsuki turned a darker red as she tried-unsuccessfully-to glower at Shizuru. "Aw, Tsuki...you know I'd just love to take care of that for you..." Shizuru ran her fingers up Natsuki's side, grinning as the blue-haired girl, grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

"I-idiot..."

* * *

 **Ikezu= meanie.**

 **Ara= kinda a speech...well, part of her speech pattern, I guess you could define it as a question particle that can be used in normal sentences? It sounds sexy when she says it in the show sometimes, so I left it in.**

 **So yeah! Ta-da! Sorry if this isn't what y'all wanted, my writing felt weird these last couple of months, but oh well. I don't really have any plans to continue this any more, but I'm going to wait a bit before marking it complete, just in case.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
